¿Quién es Shirara?
by CaboDororo10
Summary: Shirara, una renacuajo, va a Pokopen a pedirle ayuda a su antiguo maestro Dororo. Trendran que salvar Keron y pocopende los malvados Nocucu, Rizuzu y Voriri. Pasaran meses preparandose y la vida de Shirara cambiara.
1. Chapter 1: ¿Quien es Shirara?

El Sargento Keroro

watch?v=sKA4T_Z4sJc

Shirara, la antigua alumna de Dororo

¡A la orden!

En el planeta Keron.

-Nunca nos vencerás, Shirara. Conquistaremos Keron y Pocopen y tú no podrás impedirlo. -decía Nocucu tirando por los suelos a Shirara.

-¡Quita símbolos! -decía Voriri quitándole el símbolo a su ex compañera.

-Bien, sin el símbolo no podrás hacer nada, ni si quiera tu ataque. Rizuzu, mete la en un calabozo. Luego le haremos sufrir, jajajajajajaja. -reía Nocucu.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Socorrooooo! -gritaba Shirara mientras se la llevaban al calabozo.

Unos años más tarde, en el calabozo.

-Maestro, se que nos dijiste que jamás le diéramos la espalda a nuestros compañeros, pero prefiero salvarme en lugar de salvar a esos traidores. He estado buscando una salida durante estos 3 años y por fin la encontré. Iré a Pocopen a pedirle ayuda, Zeroro. -pensaba Shirara mientas salia de allí.

En Pocopen.

-...¿Eh? ¡Aaaahhh! -decía Giroro siendo aplastado por un vehículo volador.

Entonces, apareció un perro y se llevó algo. Después de que se fuera el perro, llegó Dororo para ver que era lo que se estrello en casa de los Hinata y también estaban Keroro, Kururu y Fuyuki.

-¿Qué es? -preguntaba Keroro.

-Kukukukukukuku, es uno de los nuestros, pero no hay nadie en él. -respondía Kururu.

-¡Quitadme esto de encima! -decía Giroro debajo de la máquina.

-Oye, aquí hay como un símbolo. -decía Fuyuki.

Se acercaron al lugar en el que estaba Fuyuki.

-Ese dibujo me suena. -decía Dororo.

-¿Y de quién es, Dororo? -preguntaba Keroro.

-Un servidor no recuerda mucho, pero era de una renacuajo. -contestaba Dororo.

En la calle.

-Mmm...¿qué es lo que lleva ese perro? Voy a ver. -decía un pokopense.

El chico se acercó y vio que tenia una especie de peluche muy raro. Acarició el perro y cuando el animal se relajo, el chico cogió el "muñeco" y se fue de allí.

-Anda, para ser un peluche parece de verdad. -decía moviendo a Shirara de un lado al otro- Pero, si respira. Me la llevaré a casa para ver que es y para que se recupere.

Entonces, Shirara abrió los ojos y se encontraba en una casa.

-Anda, te has despertado. Te saqué de la boca de un perro callejero. ¿Te encuentras bien? -decía el chico.

-Si, gracias por salvarme de ese animal pokopense. -decía Shirara.

-Soy Yamato, ¿de dónde eres? -preguntaba Yamato.

-Soy Shirara, un renacuajo y vengo del planeta Keron de la galaxia Gamma. -decía Shirara.

La rana miraba a su alrededor y vio un ordenador y muchas consolas, desde dos NDS hasta una Xbox 360 con dos mandos. También había objetos paranormales.

-¿Te gustan las consolas? -preguntaba Yamato y pensando para si mismo- (¡Es increíble, he contactado con un ser de otro planeta! ¡Qué emoción!)

-Si, me encantan. ¿Puedo echar una partida? -preguntaba Shirara.

-Vale, me uno y jugamos los dos. -decía Yamato.

En el bosque, en un árbol.

-Mmmm...¿dónde estará? -se preguntaba Dororo.

En los recuerdos de Dororo.

-Lo has echo muy bien Shirara. Seguiremos mañana. -decía Zeroro.

-Si maestro, como usted diga. -decía Shirara recogiendo.

-Adiós maestro. -se despedían Nocucu, Voriri y Rizuzu.

-Adiós alumnos. -decía Zeroro- Shirara quiero que recuerdes lo que te voy a decir.

-Si maestro, diga. -decía Shirara prestando atención.

-Se que tienes un gran potencial y quiero que protejas a tus compañeros, promete me lo. -decía Zeroro.

-Por supuesto maestro, incluso daría mi vida. -decía Shirara.

En ese instante.

-Hola Dororo, ¿qué haces? -decía Koyuki.

-Recordando tiempos remotos en mi pasado. -respondía Dororo.

-Solo he venido para ver como estabas. Me voy a dormir que mañana tengo que ir al colegio y me he enterado de que mañana hay alguien nuevo. -decía Koyuki.

-Que se lo pase bien. -decía Dororo.

Al día siguiente.

-Hoy tenemos a un chico nuevo, pasa. -decía el maestro.

-¿Quién será? -decía Fuyuki.

-Espero que no sea una chica y que se valla con Fuyuki. -decía Momoca para sus adentros.

-Hola, encantado me llamo Yamato. -decía Yamato.

-Sienta te entre Fuyuki y Momoka. -decía el profesor.

Yamato se sentó donde le indicó e inmediatamente sacó el estuche, el libro y cuaderno de la asignatura y un panfleto de las plazas de los club del colegio y estaba leyendo el del club de lo paranormal y se apuntó el lugar.

-Hola, soy Fuyuki. ¿Te gustan las cosas paranormales? -decía Fuyuki.

-Si, me voy a apuntar al club de lo paranormal. -decía Yamato.

-Yo soy el capitán y hoy hay una reunión en mi casa, si quieres puedes venir. Pero tienes que traer algo extraño. ¿Te digo por donde vivo? -decía Fuyuki.

-No, tengo la direcciones de todos los de la clase en mi móvil por si a caso, de todas maneras gracias. -contestaba Yamato.

Por la tarde, unos minutos antes de ir a la casa de los Hinata.

-¿Puedo ir? -preguntaba Shirara.

-De acuerdo, pero no saques la cabeza de la maleta. -decía Yamato.


	2. Chapter 2: A entrenar y luego a la playa

Lo e puesto como si fuera otra historia pero es la continuación de la de "¿Quién es Shirara?". Es que no se como ponerlo para que siga. Si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga, pls. Por cierto, algunas veces la renacuajo dice algunas palabras italianas.

watch?v=sKA4T_Z4sJc

**A entrenar y luego a la playa**

¡A la orden!

Un mes después del encuentro, estuvieron preparándose y entrenándose: Keroro con las maquetas y los comics (pa' no cambiar, este siempre con lo mismo), Giroro limpiando las armas y disparando en el campo de tiro, Tamama estaba en la mansión Nishisawa, comiendo y pegándole a un maniquí con la cara de Mois, Dororo estaba entrenando y enseñando técnicas ninjas que Shirara nunca consiguió dominar y Kururu, bueno...estaba "investigando" algo...

-Bien, aremos una parada para descansar, ¿de acuerdo? -decía Dororo.

-Si, oye ¿hay algún plan para mañana? -preguntaba Shirara.

-Un servidor no lo sabe, ve y pregunta. Yo me quedaré por aquí cerca. -respondía Dororo.

-Bene. -decía Shirara marchándose.

En casa de los Hinata, en la habitación de Keroro.

-Hola, quería preguntaros que si mañana hay algún plan. -decía Shirara entrando en el cuarto.

-Que yo sepa nada. -decía Keroro.

En ese instante apareció Fuyuki.

-Hola, mama mañana libra y nos a propuesto ir a la playa. -comentaba Fuyuki.

-¿Playa? ¿Qué es? -preguntaba Shirara extrañada.

-Es un lugar de Pokopen donde está lleno de arena y hay mucha agua. A los pokopenses les encantan ir en verano. Se está tan agustito. -decía Tamama contento.

-Pero...¿no habrán muchos pokopenses allí y nos descubrirán?

-Kukukukukukuku, no pasa nada, yo tengo la solución. -decía Kururu saliendo de la base con una pistola muy rara.

En un árbol.

-Es increíble que alguien supiera hacer la técnica más difícil sin dificultad, pero luego que no sepa otras más sencillas. -decía Dororo para si mismo.

En ese momento, se vio un rayo de luz salir de la casa de los Hinata. Y Dororo fue a ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó? -preguntaba Dororo entrando en el salón

Este vio a una chica de unos 15 años con un gorro azul turquesa con dos orejas(como de gato), un traje ninja con el signo de una espada, una bufanda azul turquesa y naranja y tenía el pelo naranja y los ojos azul cielo.

-Kukukukukukuku, a salido a la perfección. -decía Kururu.

-Way, que invento mas chulo Kururu. Así pasaremos desapercibidos en la ciudad. -decía Keroro.

-Lo llamo el Humanizator 3.000, kukukukukukuku. -comentaba Kururu.

-Entonces, ya no habrá problemas. Id preparando las cosas para mañana. -decía Fuyuki saliendo de allí.

Kururu volvió a disparar a la keronense y la volvió a su forma normal. Kururu se fue a su laboratorio, Keroro siguió con las maquetas, Tamama se fue al palacio, Giroro se fue a la tienda de campaña a dormir un poco. Shirara y Dororo se fueron a perfeccionar las técnicas aprendidas.

Por la noche.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te ha ido el día, Shirara? -preguntaba Yamato mientras recojia la mesa.

-Bien, he aprendido muchas técnicas nuevas, con el maestro Dororo. -respondía Shirara.

-Una cosa, ¿cómo os conocisteis? -preguntaba Yamato intrigado.

-Veras, nos conocimos cuando eramos unos renacuajos en la academia asassin. Eramos compañeros de clase y a él era mayor que yo y se le daba muy bien. Por el contrario, a mi no y él siempre me ayudaba y me animaba. Me enseñaba cosas sobre la naturaleza y trucos para que me salieran bien. Pero aun así, no podía. Sin embargo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con armas ninjas como los kunais, sembons, espadas y shurikens. A Dororo también se le daba muy bien pero estábamos igualados en ese campo. Cómo me enseñaba cosas, pues yo le llamaba maestro, aunque en el fondo a él no le gustaba pero me lo dejó pasar. Luego él aprobó, pero como soy tan patosa en técnicas ninjas, nunca aprobé. Asta empezó a dar clases en un dojo. Luego, me mandaron a otra academia más dura en la que me ayudarían a controlar mi otra cara y después me mandaron a la que estaba antes, pero ya no se encontraba allí.Todavía no he conseguido aprobar, pero lo conseguiré algún día. -contaba Shirara.

-A, entonces si debeíias estar estudiando y practicando, ¿qué haces aquí? -decía Yamato.

-Porque durante este tiempo nos dan vacaciones a todos. -contestaba Shirara- Me voy a dormir, buona notte.

-Adiós. -se despedía Yamato.

Al día siguiente, en casa de Yamato.

-Me voy a la playa, ¿te vienes? -decía Shirara.

-Si, porqué no. -decía Yamato.

Un rato después, en casa de los Hinata.

-Bien tropa, hora de partir. -decía Keroro.

Kururu apunto a cada uno de los de los miembros.

-Clicki. -decía Kururu disparando.

Todos se transformaron en pokopenses. Y se fueron a la playa.

-Nin. -decía Shirara mientras hacia una técnica y se transformó en un águila.

En la playa.

-Nin... -decía Shirara volviendo a ser "normal"(las comillas es como diciendo que se volvio pokopense)


End file.
